


After the Parades Roll

by shedreams0flove



Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shedreams0flove/pseuds/shedreams0flove





	After the Parades Roll

The breeze outside was perfect. Not too humid, not too cool, and it carried the delicious scents of spring flowers that Gracie could never remember the name of. All she knew was they were sweet and light and everything she needed after a winter that seemed to last longer than most. She sat back in her favorite corner of her wrap-around porch with her legs folded easily toward her chest, holding a glass of tea and watching as the city went about it's exciting celebrations of Mardi Gras weekend. Bright yellow, green and purple flags and banners were hung from nearly every balcony and flagpole around town and doorways were sprayed with sparkling garlands and lights, beads hanging from nearly anything that would hold them. Gracie made no exception with her own home. Strings of gold, green and purple lights were hung and garland sparkled around the entire balcony upstairs and spot lights lit up the house at night, glowing bright and earning the kinds of 'oohs' and 'ahhs' that made Gracie's heart soar with pride. 

"GRACIE BAPTISTE. GIIIRRRRLLLLL LOOK AT YOU UP THERE!" An excited woman's voice called out from the front gate just handful of yards ahead of where Gracie was lost in thought. 

"Keena baby, how you doin'?" Gracie shouted back, lazily pulling herself from her seat and waltzing down to unlock the gate for the woman she'd known since she was in diapers. 

"Jus' about as fine as I can, honey. How 'bout you?" 

"Movin' and groovin' like always." Gracie smiled, opening the gate and bringing her into her arms for a warm hug. "What brings ya Uptown? It's been a while." 

"I know baby. Those boys 'a mine keep me busy. Plus the bar's pickin' up a lot 'a business, so I ain't had much time 'ta get out here. I gotta be at the doctor's down the street in a few minutes for my neck, though, so I thought I'd stop by." 

"Honey, I'm glad you did. I hear you got one hell of a place goin'. Y'all open this weekend?" 

"All weekend baby, you know we ain't gon' close for Mardi Gras. Too much money to make!" Keena laughed. "Nah, we stayin' open 'till three all weekend. Jus' opened an outdoor stage for some music, so that'll keep us busy. You ever wanna come by and grace us with ya voice, you go right on ahead." She winked. 

"Babe, you gimme a call and I'm down there in a heartbeat." 

"You come down sometime this weekend, drinks on me."

"How 'bout tonight? I'm rollin' tonight."

"Oh shit, it's Endymion's night ain't it. Which one you gon' be on?" 

"I'll be on 17. You'll see me. Come find me and I'll get you somethin' good." 

"I'll find you baby, I know the boys'll go nuts for some 'a them big beads."

"Of course, honey, I'll look for you." Gracie smiled just as Keena took a step closer and hugged her again. 

"I'll see y'all tonight, then." Keena said sweetly. "It was good seein' you!"

"Anytime, babe, come by any time." Gracie returned, hugging her tight and kissing her cheek before Keena waved her goodbye and left. Gracie closed the gate once again and returned to her place on her porch, taking a long, slow drink of her tea when a figure caught her attention from the corner of her property. It walked slowly toward her gate and Gracie could feel the nerves in her stomach start to bubble when she recognized the broad, familiar shoulders, smiling to herself when her chest flushed bright and hot with excitement. 

He stopped at the gate and looked at his phone and Gracie pulled herself from her spot again, slowly walking toward the gate and placing her hand on the lock. 

"I'm startin' to think you might be a little lost." Gracie joked, opening the gate and leaning against the old brick post. 

"Uhh, actually no. This time I'm exactly where I wanna be." Norman said sweetly. 

He looked just as handsome as he always had. His arms strong and tanned, his dark hair hanging down to his shoulders and topped with a straight-billed baseball cap with a pair of black Ray-Bans perched on his nose. 

"That's what a lotta folks don't get about New Orleans. You get lost and somehow you always find yourself right where you wanna be." She returned as Norman stepped closer and brought his hands up to hold on either side of her waist. His lips quickly fell to hers and Gracie wrapped her arms around him, immediately feeling the electricity of his touch along her skin. 

"Mm, hi." He said softly into her kiss, breaking away from her only enough to look at her, keeping his forehead pressed warmly to hers. 

"Hi, sugar." Gracie smiled.

"You miss me?"

"What do you think?"

"Well, I know I missed you..."

Gracie blushed and pulled him back to kiss him again, moving one of her hands to hold along his cheek before she took a step back and took his hand. "Well, who wouldn't?" She laughed, stepping backward and pulling him with her. 

"Oh, it's gonna be like that, huh?" Norman returned, shaking his head and laughing. 

"It's gonna be just like that." Gracie joked before she turned back toward the house and kept hold of Norman's hand. The door shut quietly behind them and Norman quickly pulled Gracie back into his arms, planting his hand on both sides of her waist and pushing her playfully against the wall to kiss her. 

Gracie brought her arms up and around his neck and lost herself, thankful in more ways than she could count that she could feel him holding her again. His kiss was urgent and heavy with need, the taste of him addictive and everything she'd been able to think about for months. Norman's hands trailed their way slowly from her waist to the sensitive spot just underneath her ass at the back of her thighs and lifted her up off of her feet so that she could her to wrap her legs around him. But the sound of Gracie's ringtone echoed from where she'd left her phone on the kitchen counter and interrupted them, stealing their attention when Gracie reluctantly broke from Norman's kiss and got back to her feet. 

"Mm, sorry sugar, but today's a busy day." She said with a cute smile, straightening back up in front of him and stepping toward the kitchen. 

"What's today?" Norman asked, falling in step just a behind her. 

"Oh, you'll see." Gracie winked, sliding her thumb across the screen of her phone and leaning back against the counter as she answered the call from one of the head organizers of the upcoming parade. "Rich, hi." She said casually, pulling herself up to sit on the cold stone of her countertop. Norman kept his eyes glued to hers and he stepped forward, planting himself between her legs and leaning in close to kiss along the tender curve of her neck. 

"Hey girl, just wantin' to touch base 'fore we head to the line up, you've got everything together?"

"I do. More than ready." She laughed softly, bringing her arm around Norman's side and letting her hand slide down from his shoulder to hook her fingers inside his belt.

"And you're sure you're up to be back up on your Queen post again?" Rich asked, sounding unsure. 

"I couldn't really help it last year, but I'm good to go. I definitely missed it."

"The crowd did too, girl." Rich laughed. "But the floats're all ready whenever you can get down there. We'll see ya soon? You know 'bout what time you're headin' up?"

Norman slid his hand up underneath Gracie's shirt and she nearly moaned into the feel of him against her, biting hard at the inside of her cheek to control herself before she finally worked up enough self control to answer. "Here in a few actually. I'll see y'all when I get there." 

"Alright, we'll see ya!"

"See ya." Gracie managed to say before she hung up, her voice caught in her throat just as Norman brought his hand up to hold on her breast, giving her a warm squeeze that took her breath away. 

"Runnin' off on me?" He asked into her neck as his other hand slid up her thigh and into the running shorts she was wearing. 

"Mm, no, don't you worry. I'm takin' you with me." 

"Oh really?" 

"Just as long as you do me a little favor." She smiled, blindly setting her phone down next to her hip and bringing her arms back around him. 

"What kinda favor are we talkin'?" 

"I just need you to stand there and look pretty." 

"Well, I can't promise the second part, but I'm good at standing." 

Gracie pinched his shoulder and giggled with him, leaning up to kiss him. "You always look pretty." She said with a smile, biting playfully at her bottom lip. "I promise I'll make it worth your while."

"I have no doubt about that." He returned as Gracie brought her hands to hold on his chest. 

"It may not be such a little favor, but I promise, it's fun." Gracie added carefully, hardly able to stand the need pulling at every part of her. 

"How can I help?"

"You remember back on Halloween, I told you about how my granddaddy was one 'a the founders of the Endymion parade?"

"'Course I do."

"I kinda forgot to mention that 'cause 'a my family, I get this... honorary float as 'Queen of Endymion'... and I get to pick who rolls with me."

"Need your Voodoo King as an escort?"

Gracie said nothing in return, instead blushing and smiling like a fool before she nearly looked away, bashful for the first time in any recent memory. "Every Queen needs a King if you ask me. You'll get a mask and a suit and everything, but... I'd really like you to come with me." 

"I think I can help with that." 

"Good." She smiled, losing herself in the bright blue of his eyes before he leaned even closer and kissed her again. "Mm, come on. We gotta get goin', that parade starts in a couple hours and it takes at least that long to get ready for it." 

Norman leaned in and kissed her again before he took a step back and let her down, following her up the stairs and helping her with the garment bags she'd pulled from her closet before they made their way to her car. His hand found her thigh along the way as Gracie navigated the streets of New Orleans and waves of heat swept across her skin, his fingertips pressing just slightly into her skin while his thumb moved gently back and forth. 

"What would you say if I asked you when your last vacation was?" Norman asked casually, looking over at her when she stopped at an intersection.

"What would I say if you asked me or was that your way 'a askin' me?" Gracie returned, turning down the music crooning from the speakers. 

"I have absolutely no game." Norman laughed as he gave her thigh a slight, playful nudge. 

"I think you've got more than you think, sugar." She said, laughing with him just as he took her hand in his and brought it up to his lips to kiss the back of her palm. "To answer your question, I went to Chicago for Christmas with my brother, but I'm not sure that counts as a vacation." She noted, following traffic when the vehicles in front of them started to move. 

"What if you came to visit up in New York some time?"

"You askin' me to come and spend the night?" Gracie teased. She turned the car into the parking lot and pulled into a shaded parking space. 

"I'm askin' you to come stay as long as you want." 

Gracie blushed hard and fast, feeling like she might take flight from the flutter of the nerves in her stomach. "New York, huh?" 

"Or Atlanta... but I figured New York would be a better change of scenery for you. 'Course we could always go someplace else." 

A warm smile tugged at Gracie's lips and she leaned over the console to kiss him, the feel of his hand moving smoothly down along her shoulder giving her waves of goose bumps before she brought her own up to hold at the curve of his neck. "A change 'a scenery sounds awful nice." She said softly when she broke from his kiss and lost herself in the blue of his eyes. 

"Good." Norman smiled, leaning in and pressing his forehead warmly to hers. 

"Come on, let's get that suit fitted. I wanna see what you look like all gussied up." 

"All gussied up, huh?"

"Mm, yep. You get a nice fancy tux and everything. And when it's all said an' done, I got a friend who owns a bar just a few blocks that way where we can get nice an' sloppy if that sounds like a good time."

"That sounds like a terrible time." He teased, giving her a quick kiss before he opened her door and got to his feet. Gracie met him at the trunk of the car and Norman brought his hands to her hips, holding her close against him. "But I always have a terrible time here." He winked. 

"Must be why you keep comin' back." Gracie laughed and stood up on her tip toes to kiss him, feeling herself glow with everything that tonight could be. 

***

"Well damn, you certainly clean up nice, I might just hafta take you home tonight." Gracie mused when she walked into one of the fitting rooms to see Norman standing in front of a tri-folded mirror. The tailor was finishing a last minute fix and stood up, smoothing his hands across Norman's shoulders before he took a step back and nodded to himself.

"Holy shit, I could say the same thing." Norman returned, his eyes wide when he turned around and looked at her while he fixed the cufflink on his sleeve. "Wow." He added under his breath. 

Gracie leaned casually against the doorframe in her spectacular glittering dress, holding her arms folded just under her chest. Gold, silver, green and purple sequins sparkled in the light coming from the window to her left and Norman stood in front of her nearly speechless, his eyes devouring every smooth curve of her body while his mouth hung open. A small laugh escaped from her and Gracie stepped forward, reaching up to lift his chin closed and bringing her other hand to hold on the smooth silk lapel of the jacket of his tux. 

"You ain't seen nothin' yet, sugar. I got a whole get up waitin'." She said before she kissed his cheek and took a step back. "You ready? We gotta get rollin'." 

"Let's do it." Norman nodded, his smile wide and infectious. 

"Laissez les bons temps rouler!" Gracie added loudly, taking his hand and pulling him with her out to the warehouse where float after float stood waiting. 

Countless bodies in their silly costumes and masks were stepping onto the massive floats and bright lights illuminated the walls of the building as Gracie and Norman passed them by, holding one another's hand until they finally came up to her float. Norman helped her step up onto the tall platform and joined her, standing at the front of the float as she took her place and let one of her float assistants help her strap in. Another assistant stepped onto the float with her massive headpiece adorned in intricate beading and long, silken feathers in hand, handing it to her before she carefully put it on over her hair and adjusted it to fit snuggly on her head. 

"Ho-ly shit..." Norman mused, his eyes wide and overwhelmed at the sight of her extravagant costume pieces. Gracie laughed and gently shook her head as she pulled on her long silk gloves, looking up at him and beckoning him toward her with her finger when her assistants loaded her bead stand and locked it into place next to her. 

"Surely you remember this from the last time you came to Mardi Gras." She laughed, bringing her hand up to hold along his jaw. 

"Not this part." He said as he shook his head gently. 

An assistant handed Gracie the mask she'd picked out just for him and she helped Norman put it on while two others lifted Gracie's enormous green, gold and purple shoulder piece, placing it firmly on her shoulders and earning an even funnier look of surprise from him. "A queen's gotta look the part." Gracie said proudly, adjusting the heavy shoulder piece that shook every feather of it's huge spray. 

"You look like a Mardi Gras peacock." He said to himself, a loud laugh erupting from Gracie as she nodded her head in agreement. "I mean, like... in a good way." He laughed, blushing and adjusting the mask he had on. 

"I wasn't kiddin' when I told you you hadn't seen nothin' yet." She laughed, taking his hand again and pulling him toward her. "You look handsome." She added before she kissed him. 

"And you... I mean... wow." Norman returned before Gracie blushed and a voice came over the loud speakers announcing the start of the parade. 

"Alright sugar, I need you right here next to me. All you gotta do is wave and toss as many beads as you can." Gracie said excitedly as the float started to move. "Use the smaller ones more, but the big ones you can give to people who ask nice. Kids too." 

"You got it." Norman smiled, taking the bundle of bright colored beads she'd handed him. 

"You won't have to worry about runnin' out, Jake and Ayden'll keep ya stocked up." She added, pointing at the two boys standing on the lower level of her float and waving at them when they waved at her. "Think you can handle it?" She teased. 

"If I can handle you, I think I can handle tossin' beads." He answered smoothly, leaning in close so that Gracie could kiss him. 

"Mm, good. You do a good enough job and I'll give you a nice little treat later." 

Norman kissed her again and the two of them quickly forgot where they were, the heat between them overwhelming and hard to resist before Gracie forced herself to break away from him, her eyes lost and focused on his when she backed away from him. The volume of the music grew louder and excitement bubbled in Gracie's stomach just like it did every year, the sound of the crowds growing louder the closer they became to the hundreds of thousands of people eagerly waiting for the festivities to begin.

***

"Holy shit, that was incredible!" Norman shouted above the booming music, turning toward where Gracie stood as her assistants helped lift the heavy shoulder piece off of her. Bright lights of every color beamed from one side to another of the enormous Super Dome stadium as her float rolled into the massive crowd inside, even louder screams and cheers coming from the members that waited for her to join them. 

"Ain't nothin' like it anywhere on Earth." Gracie said as she turned toward him and smiled, waving at the hoards of people begging for her attention. 

"No shit!" He agreed when Gracie took his hand and followed him down the steps. He stepped down to the floor and turned around, lifting her by her waist to help her down just before the float moved forward. Camera lights flashed and the two of them made their way down the long aisle that split the crowd, waving at the people behind the barriers until they were welcomed into a curtained green room and away from the madness. Norman pulled her close and their lips found each others for a long, deep and delicious kiss and Gracie's knees nearly gave way, the bliss of feeling him hold her close like nothing she had ever felt before.

"You wanna hang around and slum it?" Gracie asked breathlessly when she broke from his kiss and pressed her forehead gently to his. "Or I was thinkin' we could head out, I've got a friend who owns a bar down in Treme." 

"I like the sound 'a that." 

A smile pulled at the corners of Gracie's lips and Norman leaned back in to kiss her before she took his hand again and took off down the long hallway and out the doors. A row of cars ready to sweep them away waited and they quickly loaded themselves into one of them before Norman pulled Gracie close, holding his hand warmly on her leg crossed toward him and sending goose bumps in waves across her skin. 

"That head piece hardly fits in here." Norman laughed just as Gracie pulled it off. "Is it heavy?" 

Gracie giggled and nodded, turning it in her hands to look at the intricate beadwork. "It is after wearing it for six hours straight. You wanna try it on?" 

"Hell yeah, I wanna try it on." He said excitedly, turning toward her so that she could carefully slip it onto his head and adjust it into place before he looked up at her with a wide, playful grin on his face. "How do I look? I bet I can't pull it off like you can." 

"You look so handsome." Gracie laughed. "You just might look better in it than I do." 

"That's bullshit." 

The two of them laughed together and Gracie pulled him in for another long, delicious kiss, ignoring the world around them as the driver swept them off toward the bar in Treme. She held her arm around him and brought her free hand up to hold on the lapel of his jacket, slowly sliding it down along his stomach to feel the hard bulge of his cock growing in his pants. 

"I could fuck you right now." Norman breathed into her kiss, trailing his lips from hers and across her jaw. 

"Mmm, I know you could, sugar." Gracie returned smoothly in his ear when he kissed down the side of her neck. She pulled him back to look at him and gave his cock a gentle, delicious squeeze. "But you're just gonna have to wait." She teased just as the car came to a stop outside of an old corner building where music boomed from inside. 

"If I have to." 

"I told you I'd make it worth your while." She said when she reached for the door handle. "You're just gonna have to trust me."

Gracie went to open her door before Norman stopped her by grabbing her hand, giving her a wicked smile before he pulled her back toward him and gave her a sweet kiss. He backed away and got out of the car and held his hand out for Gracie when he opened her door, immediately taking her hand in his own and helping her out of the car. 

"HEY, LOOK AT THIS, Y'ALL, LOOK WHO'S HERE!!" Keena's voice called out loudly from where she stood with a group of what had to be regulars. "THE QUEEN OF ENDYMION HERSELF, GRACIE BAPTISTE!!"

Blushing already, Gracie waved and pulled Norman with her toward the group of people shouting and cheering for her attention, the nerves in her stomach getting the best of her like they hadn't done in years. She waved and said her various greetings to the group of strangers and Keena gushed her words of love and friendship while Gracie stood holding tight to Norman's hand before she stepped even closer. Norman brought his arm up to drape over her shoulders and Gracie held her own up on his back, pressing her fingernails gently into his shoulders. 

"Girl, you didn't tell me you had a man." Keena said playfully when their group finally made their way inside the packed bar. 

"You never asked." Gracie laughed. Norman brought his hand down to hold along her hip and moved it slowly to her ass, making the skin of her chest flush bright and red. 

"Where you from, baby?" Keena asked him, giving Gracie a fake look of annoyance and winking at her. "You from up there in Uptown?"

"No, actually I'm from New York." 

"Girl, what you doin' with a Yankee, huh?" Keena asked with the same loud, boisterous laugh. 

"Makin' my daddy turn over in his grave, that's what." Gracie joked, taking the tall drinks from the bartender and handing one of them to Norman before she leaned in to him. "You know I'm kiddin' with you, sugar." She said smoothly in his ear. Norman nodded and kissed her cheek before taking a long sip of his drink, holding his hand a little tighter on her hip. 

"Think I can pull you away from this crowd?" He asked after Keena turned to another conversation behind her. 

"What's in it for me?" She returned, giving him a look of playful seduction as she held her straw between her teeth and fighting the amused smile at the sight of him still wearing her headpiece. 

"I think I'd rather show you than tell you." He said in a smooth growl when he leaned back into her. 

"Well, let's have a game of show an' tell, then." Gracie smiled as she slid her hand down to her own hip and laced her fingers with his. She picked up her drink and pulled him behind her and into the packed crowd behind them, carefully weaving between the countless bodies toward the dim hallway at the back of the room. Several doors stood along one side and Gracie pushed into them until one opened, quickly pulling Norman inside the dark room behind her and blindly fumbling with a deadbolt lock. 

"Damn, I can't see shit." Norman complained with a laugh, searching the wall with his hand until he finally found a switch. 

The light above them was dim and soft and lit the small office around them, a desk with small piles of various paperwork tucked into a small tower of stacked shelves stood along one wall with a couple of file cabinets just next to it. Other various boxes sat stacked next to where Gracie stood before Norman stole her attention, his hands grabbing for her waist and pulling her into his body. 

"That better?" She asked, bringing her arms up around his shoulders. 

"Way better." He smiled, leaning in close. "You look so fucking good in this dress." 

Gracie smiled and felt her chest flush bright and hot, never looking away from him before he leaned in even closer to kiss her. His lips were soft and sweet, a striking contrast to the urgency of his kiss as he moved his hands smoothly down from her waist to hold her ass. Gracie moved one of her hands down to hold on his chest and gently pushed him back, breaking from his kiss when he fell into the oversized office chair behind him and relaxed back to watch her. 

"Holy shit..." He mused, biting hard on his lower lip. 

Gracie blushed and turned around slowly in front of him, reaching behind her back to find the small zipper of her dress and taking her time as she pulled it down. The top of her dress opened and she carefully pulled it down to fall to the floor at her feet, turning around to face him again and stepping forward. A soft rumble came from deep in Norman's stomach at the sight of her and he reached for Gracie's waist before he brought her between his legs and kissed the smooth skin of her stomach. He slipped his fingers into the thin lace of her panties and pulled them down as fast as he could, his lips kissing along her hot skin and nearly taking Gracie's breath away. He moved one of his hands down between her legs and slid his fingers between the hot, soaking lips of her pussy, another deep groan rumbling from his throat before he looked up at her. Gracie gave him a devious smile and messed her fingers through his hair before she slowly got down on her knees in front of him and moved her hands smoothly up along his thighs. 

"Can't tell you how much I thought about you..." Norman said smoothly, watching her unzip his pants. 

"You can't, huh?" She returned as Norman took a shaky deep breath. 

"'Specially on the flight here, holy shit." 

A smile crept across Gracie's face and she laughed softly to herself before she looked down at the hard bulge of his cock pressing against his briefs. She pulled the waist band down and watched his cock spring to life in front of her, taking him in her hand and kissing her way up to his tip. Norman groaned again and brought his hand to the back of Gracie's head to take a fistful of her hair between his fingers, his skin nearly trembling when she took all of him between her lips and buried him deep in her throat. She immediately choked hard on him, looking up at him as her eyes watered and her skin grew bright and hot. 

"Oh my god." Norman breathed. Gracie took him in as deep as she could and her hand in moved in slow, smooth strokes along every inch of him with her mouth, taking his balls in her other hand and playing with them as the sound of Norman's voice grew louder and deeper. He quickly pulled her away and bent over to press his lips hard against hers, pushing his tongue past them to taste her kiss as she slowly got up and straddled his lap. Gracie wrapped her arms around his shoulders and quickly melted on top of him, the heat of her need for him radiating between their bodies as Norman moved his hands smoothly up from her hips to hold along her ribcage. "So how'd I do?" He asked into her lips before he broke away from her just enough to look into her eyes. 

A smile tugged at Gracie's lips as she thought for a moment, shaking her head in playful disappointment before she gave in to her smile. "Better than the rest." 

"Than the rest, huh? How many've you had do that?" 

"Six or seven... but none of 'em could fuck me like you can." 

"Damn. And how many of 'em did you test out?" 

"Only a couple 'a boyfriends... but like I said. None of 'em could make me cum like you do, sugar." Gracie said smoothly just as she moved her hips so that Norman could bring his thick tip to the soaking lips of her pussy. She slowly buried every inch of him inside of her and felt her chest shake at the sound of his voice in her ear, holding her arms a little tighter around him when Norman brought his hands to hold on her hips. 

"None of 'em, huh?" 

"Not a single one." She smiled, starting to move her hips on top of him when Norman leaned the chair back to rest against the desktop behind him. 

"So that must be why you can't get enough 'a me." Norman said into their kiss, bringing one of his hands down to hold one side of her ass. 

"Mmm, it must be." Gracie returned sweetly as she moved even faster on top of him. Every nerve in her body buzzed with ecstasy and she held tight to Norman's shoulders, addicted to the feeling of his skin hot and nearly trembling against hers. 

Their voices erupted from between their lips as Gracie moved up and down in Norman's lap, flexing and relaxing her walls around him with every move she made. He held onto her with a tight grip on either side of her hips while he kissed his way across her collar bone and took her breath away. Every inch of him was thick and perfect inside of her while she moaned hard into his ear, her voice rough and full of need before Norman sat up in front of her. 

"Fuck, you feel so fucking good." He breathed into her skin before he looked up at her. "I swear, you've got the best pussy of 'em all." 

"Mm, well thank you, sugar. I'm certainly glad you like it." Gracie said smoothly when she sat up. Norman brought his arms tight around her and carefully stood up, holding her tight against his body before he stepped toward the desk. The smooth wood was cool against Gracie's ass and she sucked in a shallow breath, her nipples immediately coming to fierce attention when she sat back and took the sight of Norman's body in. "You sure do look good enough to eat." She added, playfully biting her lip and bringing her hand to run it slowly down from his chest to hold it on his stomach. 

"Mm, stop it." Norman blushed in front of her and started to move his hips into her again, sliding on his hands between them to press his thumb into her clit. Gracie shuddered as chills moved across her skin and she moved her hands down to hold underneath her knees, struggling to hold her gaze with his as he pumped hard and deep. Norman brought his hands down to hold on hers and pushed her legs up towards her body the harder he fucked and made the desk start to move beneath her, the volume of her voice growing louder as Norman hit her G-spot over and over again. Her slick, hot juices coated every inch of him and she reached between them to feel their hot connection as the sound of Norman's voice drifted into the room around them. 

"God, you're so fu- fuckin' big!" Gracie gasped with hardly any sound, trying her hardest to look up at him. 

"You're gonna cum any second, I can fucking feel it." He growled as he let go of her legs and moved in to kiss her. Gracie returned with a weak moan of her own into his kiss just as the waves of ecstasy shook her to her core and she moved her arms to hold him tight, digging her fingertips into his skin as cum nearly gushed out of her. "Holy shit, look at that..." He mused before he took a step back and looked at her trying to catch her breath. 

"Christ, Norman..." She struggled to say, slipping two of her fingers inside herself to feel the hot juices of her orgasm and bringing them up to wrap her lips around them. 

"You like the taste 'a yourself, huh?" 

Gracie gave him a luscious moan as her answer and he slowly leaned in close, his lips engulfing hers before his tongue slipped between them to taste the sweet taste of sex on hers. He wrapped his arms back around her and pulled her with him when he took another step back and let her down onto her feet in front of him, running his hands down either side of her body as he lowered himself down to his knees. He held his hands on either side of her hips and met her eyes with his own before he kissed his way down her stomach and slipped his tongue between the slick, soaking lips of her pussy. Gracie combed her fingers through his hair and lifted one of her legs up so that Norman could taste more of her, starting to slowly roll her hips with every luscious movement of his tongue.

Norman sucked on her clit and Gracie took a sharp, shallow breath as he hit a tender nerve, sending a shockwave up her spine that nearly brought her to her knees. A rush of her sweet, slick juices dripped from her pussy and coated Norman's lips before Gracie blindly leaned back, holding her arm on the stack of boxes behind her before Norman suddenly broke from her and stood up. He grabbed for her hips and turned her around in front of him just seconds before every inch of his cock filled her, earning himself a smooth, weak moan from between Gracie's lips as she tilted her head back with her eyes closed. 

"Jesus, you're somethin'..." Norman breathed to himself, tightening his grip on her hips when she turned her head to look at him with her eyes barely open. 

"Shit, honey, so are you-" Gracie choked when Norman snapped his hips into hers, moving inside of her with a speed she could hardly keep up with. "Oh god, Nor-"

"Fuck yeah, that's it. Cum for me, Gracie." He growled behind her as he brought one hand up to hold on the curve of her shoulder and the other between her legs. He pressed his fingers into her clit and Gracie's voice immediately erupted from deep in her throat, almost echoing in the small space around them as the sound of the music in the club beyond the walls picked up outside. Gracie brought her own hand down to hold on his and lost all of the composure she was struggling to hold onto, every part of her weak as the heavy waves of her orgasm swept her away. 

The hot juices of her release gushed out of her and dripped down to coat her thighs as Norman fucked hard and fast behind her, his voice harsh and leaving his throat in short, desperate grunts in her Gracie's ear. Her body grew weak and Norman wrapped his arm tight around her to keep her upright until he slammed his hips into hers one last time, filling her with cum while they both tried to catch their breath. 

"Holy fuckin' shit..." Norman mused as he pressed his lips to the back of Gracie's neck, still moving his fingers in slow circles around Gracie's clit. 

"Mm, that's not the first time you've said that to me." Gracie said smoothly, turning to look him over her shoulder just before his lips caught hers. Norman returned with a delicious growl and pulled out of her when he took a step back, taking Gracie's hands in his when she turned around to face him. "Whatcha say we go out there and see what kinda trouble we can get ourselves in?" 

"I like the sound 'a that." Norman smiled, bending over to pick up their abandoned clothes and handing Gracie her dress. 

It took them no time to pull their clothes on before Gracie turned to have Norman pull her zipper closed, looking at him from over her shoulder and blushing when he gave her another warm smile. He leaned in again and kissed her just before a loud knock came to the door followed by the boisterous laugh of someone outside the door. 

"WHO'S IN THERE?!" Keena asked playfully, turning the door knob and failing to open it while it was still locked. 

"Be right out, babe!" Gracie shouted back when she turned back around and helped Norma straighten her headpiece still sitting on his head. 

"Gracie!? Girl, what you-" Keena started before her words were cut off when Gracie opened the door. "GIRL, YOU DID NOT." She laughed, shaking her head as Gracie blushed and gave her a smile that proved she was guilty as sin. 

"Oh, I did." Gracie laughed as she nodded proudly and took Norman's hand, the look on his masked face proud and amused. 

"You betta not gotten my desk all nasty with that shit." Keena warned playfully. 

"No, babe, don't you worry." Gracie said as she shook her head and laughed again. 

Keena gave the two of them a look of playful disbelief as she raised her eyebrows when they stepped past her. "Mmmhm." She hummed, amused before Gracie took Norman's hand in hers and pulled him with her back toward the open room of the club filled with dancing bodies and booming music. 

"Think you're gonna sing tonight?" Norman asked when he leaned into her ear from over her shoulder. 

"I don't know, I might." Gracie winked. She turned around in front of him and held his hand in hers, pulling him close when she started to move her body to the exciting beat of the loud band on the stage. Norman stepped up close to her and reluctantly took her lead, moving slightly with the beat before Gracie giggled at him, pulling him even closer and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Don't you dare be shy about workin' this floor with me, sugar." She said playfully. "Just remember, down here, it's all in how you move those feet." 

Norman gave her a small nod and smiled bashfully before the beat picked up even faster and louder, throwing the packed crowd into the throes of intoxicating sound. The music pumped and boomed with powerful drums and a couple of trumpets, a saxophone and a trombone grooving right along with it, the singer breaking a sweat as he belted out the lyrics of one of the countless songs dedicated to Mardi Gras. Keena bounced up onto the stage and started to dance right along with everyone as the song came to an end before she took the microphone, turning for the crowd and looking out at the waves of bodies moving together. Gracie turned to face the stage and Norman stepped up close behind her, his body a perfect fit against hers as he held his arms around her and tucked his lips in the curve of her neck and shoulder to kiss along her hot, glistening skin. 

"Alright y'all, who's up for a lil' treat tonight?" Keena asked the audience after taking a long drink of her cocktail. The crowd returned with an emphatic wave of howls and cheers and Keena pointed back at the band. "Good, 'cause I got a pretty little treat prancin' around here tonight and I'm thinkin' she might come up and give y'all a lil' somethin' if you ask nice enough, but I dunno. Gracie, whatchu think?" She continued playfully, looking out at Gracie with the man making her skin glow in the middle of the crowd. 

"I DUNNO SUGAR, I DON'T THINK THEY WANT IT ENOUGH!" Gracie shouted jokingly, stepping forward and pulling Norman right along with her. The crowd cheered as everyone turned to look at her and parted for her to make her way toward the stage before she turned to kiss Norman's cheek. She left him to stand front and center in front of her before she stepped up onto the stage and joined Keena in front of the band and took a microphone. "But maybe I'll hear y'all better up here." She smiled, only milliseconds before the crowd erupted into thunderous cheers. 

"Think they're askin' nice enough now?" Keena asked into the microphone, looking over at Gracie as she blushed and nodded. "What y'all wanna hear tonight? What you thinkin'?" Keena added, turning back to the band and then back toward the audience. "I'm thinkin' Iko Iko is soundin' like a good one, what you think Gracie?" 

Gracie turned to wink at the band and they settled back to just a simple beat with a couple of old wooden blocks and she turned back to the crowd, leaning into Keena when she kissed her cheek and stepped off the stage. 

"Surely y'all know this one. I'mma need some help." Gracie said sweetly, her words echoing through the crowd before she looked back at the band and gave them a nod. "My grandma and your grand-ma, sit-tin' by the fire. My grandma said to your grand-ma, 'I'm gon-na set your flag on fire', talk-in' 'bout, hey now. Hey now. I-ko, I-ko, un-day. Jock-a-mo fee-no ai na-né, jock-a-mo fee na-né." She sang, moving with the intoxicating beat of the blocks before the drums started in. She looked down at the man standing in front of her and felt her heart started to beat a little faster, knowing it had nothing to do with the dancing crowd ahead of her and everything to do with the way Norman looked at her. 

"Look at my king all dressed in red, I-ko, I-ko, un-day, bet-cha five dol-lars he'll kill him dead, jock-a-mo fee na-né. Talk-in' 'bout, hey now. Hey now. I-ko, I-ko, un-day. Jock-a-mo fee-no ai na-né, jock-a-mo fee na-né." Her voice rang in the space ahead of her and Gracie could feel herself fall under the spell of the sounds of the music drifting through the air, moving her body to the building beat and listening to the audience join in with her. 

"My flag boy and your flag boy, sit-tin' by the fire. My flag boy said to your flag boy, 'I'm gon-na set your flag on fire', talk-in' 'bout, hey now. Hey now I-ko, I-ko, un-day, jock-a-mo fee-no ai na-né, jock-a-mo fee na-né." Gracie sang louder as the band picked up the beat and more instruments started to join in, the addictive tempo too much for her stay in one place when she hopped off the stage and pulled Norman behind her to start a second line. Keena and the countless audience members joined in behind her and followed her around the bar as the band let loose on the stage, the horns and drums picking up in euphoric song that made Gracie's soul soar. She held Norman's hand tighter and felt the waves of need sweep through every part of her body, looking back at him as he moved along with her before she turned around to dance backward. 

"See that guy all dressed in green, I-ko, I-ko, un-day, he's not a man, he's a lov-in' ma-chine, jock-a mo fee na-né. Talk-in' 'bout, hey now hey now. I-ko, I-ko, un-day. Jock-a-mo fee-no ai na-né, jock-a-mo fee na-né. Talk-in' 'bout, hey now hey now I-ko, I-ko, un-day, jock-a-mo fee-no ai na-né, jock-a-mo fee na-né, jock-a-mo fee-no ai na-né, jock-a-mo fee na-né!" 

The song came to a close and the crowd around her shouted and cheered when Gracie spun around in a full circle and wrapped her arms around Norman's shoulders, hugging him close as he did the same and lifted her up off of her feet. 

"You are so fucking incredible." He said in her ear, kissing just behind it as the band started to pick up again and the crowd started to gather in front of the stage again behind them. 

"Glad I could perform for you, sugar." Gracie returned smoothly, combing her fingers through his hair just as his lips pressed heavily against hers. She quickly lost herself in the taste of him while the world around them faded into a distant haze before she broke from his kiss and looked at him again. "Thank you comin' down for this." She said with a sweet smile. 

"Thank you for havin' me. And for letting me help you on your float." 

"Mmm, my pleasure." She winked. 

"Man, I hope so. It's definitely mine."

"Oh, it certainly is, sugar." 

The both of them laughed together and Gracie leaned back in to kiss him, way too in love with the feel of him still holding her tight as he started to sway from side to side when the music grew louder and the beat moved faster. He let her back down to stand on her own two feet and Gracie moved her hands down along either side of him, holding her hands on his waist while the both of them started to move along with the music. 

The hours of the night passed with striking speed yet it felt as if time was standing still to the both of them. They lost themselves in a whirlwind of sound, booze and sweat among the countless bodies moving and dancing together in the club, their own inhibitions tossed into the static of a night neither of them wanted to end. Norman held tight to Gracie's body with every song and with every drink until they finally poured themselves out of the thick humidity of the bar and out onto the sidewalk. 

"Damn, I haven't had a night like this in... shit, I don't even fuckin' know." Norman laughed, holding Gracie's hand and pulling her into his body when she tried to walk forward. 

"Hell of a night, babe, one hell of a damn night." Gracie said smoothly, her words slightly slurred together when she brought her hands up to hold on Norman's chest. 

"Surely it's not over." He quipped, giving her a devious smile and dipping his face into the curve of her neck to kiss along her glistening skin. 

Gracie nearly shivered in his arms and moved one of her hands up to hold on his cheek and he looked back at her, pressing his forehead gently to hers when she smiled back. "'Course it ain't over." She said as she nodded over his shoulder at the waiting SUV she'd texted Rich for earlier. "Now get your cute lil' ass in that car so I can take you home and fuck your brains out." 

"Yes ma'am." Norman growled in her ear before he opened the door and let her climb in ahead of him. The car door closed and Norman immediately moved in close to kiss her, his hands fumbling their way along every curve of her body. 

The driver navigated through the streets of New Orleans and back to the gates of Gracie's home before she fumbled with her keys and led them inside. She took Norman's hand and turned for the front door and Norman stopped her from taking another step, pulling her back into his arms and lifting her from the ground. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him hard and deep once again, blindly taking her key out and letting them in the front door before Norman carried her up into her bedroom. 

"Shit, I haven't been this lit in a loooong fuckin' time." Norman laughed when he finally set her back on her feet and let his hands fall to her hips. 

"I usually don't drink like that either. But when it's Mardi Gras..." Gracie winked, taking his hands in hers and bringing one of them around to her back so that he could pull the zipper of her dress down. 

"Man, I can't tell you how much I love comin' down here." He returned as the strap of her dress fell off of her shoulder and watching her let the rest of it fall to the floor at their feet. 

"Anytime you wanna come down here, I'll be here." She smiled as she blushed. 

"I meant what I said last time... I really can't stop thinkin' about you when I'm home." 

Gracie watched him carefully and blushed when he brought one of his hands up to hold on her cheek, slowly unbuttoning the bright white dress shirt still damp with sweat. "Just can't shake each other, huh?" 

"I know I can't... I'm thinkin' I might have to steal you away and take you to my place sometime." 

"I like the sound 'a that." Gracie said with a smile. She reached around herself to take off her bra and Norman pulled her against his body, his lips quickly finding hers as he backed her toward her bed and let her fall into the soft, cool sheets. 

"Think I can steal you away later this week?" He asked her when he crawled up on top of her, kissing across her collarbone. 

"You can steal me away anytime you want, babe. I'll always make time to see you." 

"Good. 'Cause I'd really like to take you somewhere." 

"Mm, do I get any hints as to where? Or would it be up in New York like you asked earlier?"

"Nah, I think I'll make you suffer." 

Gracie laughed and pulled him down into her arms, kissing him hard and deep while Norman's hand slid down along the side of her body and between her legs. He slipped his fingers inside the thin fabric of her panties to feel her pussy hot and ready for him, groaning with his need for her while Gracie fumbled with his smooth black belt. His pants were left on the floor a second later and Norman helped Gracie move back toward the headboard, kissing his way down between her breasts to the tender spot just above her clit where he lingered for longer than she could handle. She bent her knees and opened her legs for him, slowly bringing them up toward her chest while she watched him move his hands smoothly up the backs of her thighs.

"Damn, just the sight 'a you and I could cum..." Gracie breathed while Norman pressed his lips to the tender skin on the inside of her thigh. 

"That makes the two of us." He said in a low, gritty voice just before he kissed back down to the lips of her pussy, his tongue finding her clit and teasing her. 

Norman brought one of his hands down to spread her soaking lips apart and the other to slide his fingers inside of her, pressing his fingertips into the tender walls inside of her and taking her breath away. He took his time in building up the speed of his hand moving in and out of her, working her clit with his tongue until Gracie couldn't keep still, her body shaking and her skin trembling with every second that passed them by. His own voice left him in short, deep grunts at the sweet taste of her on his tongue and she reached up to take her nipple between her fingers, twisting and pulling on herself to feel the intoxicating mix of pain and ecstasy. 

"God, Norman-" Gracie choked, rolling her hips into the smooth movements of his tongue around her clit. Norman returned with another low, delicious groan and slowly pulled his fingers from inside of her and moved up to loom over her, dipping his head down to kiss her so that she could taste herself. Gracie took his hand in hers and brought it up to her lips when she broke from his kiss, keeping her eyes glued to his and slowly sucking on his finger. 

"Jesus Christ..." Norman breathed while Gracie slid one of her hands down along his side and grabbed his ass. 

"Come on, honey, give me that amazing fuckin' dick 'a yours."

"Fuck yes." He groaned before he reached down to shove his briefs down his legs and kicked them to the floor. Gracie stifled a small laugh before he moved back on top of her and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck to hold him close as he blindly brought his thick tip to the lips of her pussy and slowly filled her. The both of them let a soft hiss escape from them and Norman leaned in even closer, anchoring his arms on either side of Gracie's shoulders to hold himself just barely above her. Their lips met and he started to move inside of her, taking his time with every smooth thrust to bury himself as deep inside of her that he could. 

Gracie squeezed his ass again and brought her other hand up to hold on his cheek, never looking away from him and breathing heavily into the bliss of him inside her. She could feel the amount of booze she'd had coursing through her veins intensify with every deep thrust Norman made as her sweet, slick juices coated him. She pulled him down to kiss him and slipped her tongue between his lips to taste him, a soft moan escaping from her at the faint taste of whiskey on his tongue. Norman picked up his pace and brought his hand down to hold on her nipple, teasing and twisting it between his fingers as his skin started to glisten on top of her. Gracie broke from his kiss and looked up at him, biting her lip while she slid her hand down to take his nipple between her fingers in return. 

"Shit, you're fuckin' wet..." Norman said under his breath as he took Gracie's hand tugging on his nipple and brought it up to his lips and kissed her palm. 

"You got yourself to thank for that, sugar." Gracie returned smoothly when she sat up in front of him, getting up on her knees and kissing his cheek. 

"I do, huh?"

"Mm. Like I said earlier, nobody's ever fucked me like you do." 

Norman's lips curled up in a proud smirk and Gracie moved him to lay down beneath her, watching him make himself comfortable and adjust a pillow beneath his head. She slowly straightened up and brushed her hair over her shoulder, reveling in the smooth groan coming from deep in Norman's throat while he watched her in front of him. With a wicked smile, Gracie leaned forward and slid her hands up along Norman's thighs and took his cock in one hand with his balls in the other. She ran her tongue up the entire hard length of him before she wrapped her lips around his tip, flicking her tongue around it to tease him and feel his skin twitch and tremble. She laughed gently at him and opened her mouth wide, burying his thick, delicious cock deep in the back of her throat. 

"Holy fuckin' shit, Gracie-" Norman growled, his hand finding it's place at the back of her head as she started to move along him. Gracie gave him a smooth moan in return and buried him even deeper, choking hard on him and keeping him as deep and as long as she could. Her face flushed bright red and her gag reflex vibrated hard on his tip before she pulled away from him and sat up, stoking him as she caught her breath and slowly moving up to straddle his lap. Norman brought his hands to hold on her waist and watched Gracie lower herself on top of him, their voices leaving them in a smooth hiss before she leaned over and kissed him. 

"God, you feel so damn good, baby..." Gracie mused into his kiss, brushing Norman's hair out of his face so that she could see him before she sat back up on top of him.

"So do you, sweetheart, shit." Norman returned, his grip tightening on both sides of her waist. 

The world tilted on it's axis and Gracie fell into Norman's arms, struggling to pull herself up and laughing at herself while the room continued to swirl slowly in one direction. 

"You alright up there?" Norman asked as he laughed with her, sliding his hand up to her cheek. 

Gracie laughed again and kissed him. "That booze is catchin' up." 

"Mm, well let's get ahead, huh?" 

Gracie nodded and kissed him heavily again, starting to move her hips on top of his and combing her fingers through his hair. Norman moaned softly into her kiss and held his hand at the smooth curve of her neck while she rocked her hips on top of him, flexing and tightening herself around every inch of his cock. He picked up his knees behind her and anchored his feet to start to pump his hips beneath her and matched her rhythm, moving both of his hands to her hips. Gracie sat up on top of him and placed her hands on his to lace their fingers together and struggled to keep her breath as she threw her hair over her shoulders, moaning loudly into the open space of her room as Norman fucked hard beneath her. 

"Oh my fu- fucking god-" Gracie cried out, gasping for a breath as her chest flushed bright red. Waves of ecstasy shook her deep in her core with every pump of Norman's hips before he moved one of his hands down to press his thumb into her clit.

"'Bout to cum all over me, huh?" Norman growled, pumping his hips even faster. 

"God y- yes!" She moaned heavily. Her slick, hot juices gushed out of her and Gracie fell back into Norman's arms, her thoughts dazed and drunk from the mix of bliss and booze coursing through her veins. Norman wrapped his arms back around her waist and carefully moved to lay on his side with her in front of him, his lips never leaving hers as he slipped his tongue between them to taste her kiss. Gracie breathed heavily into him and brought her arms around his shoulders, savoring the feel of his sweat damp skin against hers as he slowly lifted her leg up and held his hand at the bend of her knee. She pressed her fingertips into his skin and Norman broke from her kiss to trail his lips along her jaw as he started to rock his hips into hers again, breathing heavily against her skin until his muscles grew taught and hard. He thrust his hips harder into hers and Gracie struggled to keep up with him, the clutches of her orgasm tearing through her and making every muscle in her body tremble. Her voice was stolen as Norman's crept from deep in his throat and made her cum even harder until she could hardly stand it any longer, her body betraying her as she started to shake when Norman pumped hard inside of her one last time. He stayed still as he caught his breath and kept his face buried in the curve of her neck. 

"Whew, damn..." Norman mused under his breath as Gracie kissed behind his ear. 

"Mmm, that was terrible." Gracie laughed smoothly before Norman moved back just enough to look at her. 

"What, you didn't enjoy yourself?" 

"Not at all." She smiled, still out of breath.

"It definitely feels like you did." 

Gracie gave him a wicked grin and Norman leaned in to kiss her. "So, you really wanna take me away, huh?" She asked him as he slowly pulled himself from inside of her and moved to sit at the side of the bed in front of her. 

"Absolutely." Norman returned, rubbing the side of his face and combing his fingers through his hair. Gracie sat up and rest her chin on his shoulder and he looked over at her. She gave him another sweet smile and he leaned back over to kiss her, this time softer and smoother than before. "Tell you the truth, I've wanted to for a long ass time." 

Gracie brought her hand to move up the smooth skin of his back, memorizing every slight contour of his spine under her fingertips before she started to blush, wondering just what he might have in store. 

 

xxx


End file.
